This invention relates to wood sawing apparatus for sawing logs into one or more timbers.
In recent years there has been a large increase in the cost of logs and it is becoming more and more an economic necessity to obtain the maximum usable structural wood from each log. Sophisticated large lumber mills have been developed in which the logs are passed longitudinally through automatic profile scanning equipment to program the sawing cuts as the log is sequentially processed through the mill to obtain maximum utilization.
Because of the large capital cost associated with automatic profile scanning equipment, it has been difficult for small lumber mills to obtain maximum structure wood from each log. Consequentily, it has become more and more difficult for a small lumer mill to be competitive with the large lumber mills that have very sophisticated and costly automatic scanning equipment.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a very low cost lumber mill that is capable of obtaining maximum log utilization with a minimum of personnel and without large capital expenditure for automatic profile scanning equipment.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lumber mill in which a single person is capable of controlling the entire cutting operation.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.